Talk:The Blood Rebellion
Hello! HI BICH WUT BE UP I LUV HOW YOU SEY U GANNA REP US 2 SHREDS BICH I WNT 2 C U TRIE BICH >:) And this is....... :| Flamepelt~ (talk) 18:55, September 30, 2013 (UTC) This rebellion is a failure Fuck you then, you aren't obviously gonna try and try again, now are you? If you had an enemy, would you just let them defeat you? Once we get enough members, trust me, whoever you fucking are, we will terminate the current leaders. We will terminate them for good. Just think outside of the box, we could win. And I am hoping we will. Now go in the corner and sip a juice box, cradling yourself, watching elmo count numbers. <3 Flamepelt~ (talk) 19:15, September 30, 2013 (UTC) If I had an enemy, I would ignore them unless they would show a threat. Your members are more like dying, you have no allies except darth. those phoenixes aren't your allies. I heard them talk about it on flab. The leaders won't even let ''you ''kill them. You will fail, and this rebellion is already, you won't be able to get rid of them, you can't even win an argument. Don't hope either, you're worthless like this rebellion. I got better things to do then be a child against a corner, so why don't you go there like the 11 year old you are, and think about your actions and your mouth. Don't talk to the leader of the Blood rebellion that way! She is a powerful leader and if you don't belive my warning she could probably rip you to shreads because of it. But, still, both of you should watch your mouth next time, hopefully one of you will learn, at least ~cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ Thank you, Cerasus. Listen, Anonymous, I will rip you to shreds, if you don't stop. And why wait for a threat when you could have the first move? Kill the enemy on sight, is what I was told. Now if you will exuse me, I demand your identity. Flamepelt~ (talk) 20:34, September 30, 2013 (UTC) I am only the spy of the clans. I see and watch and know everything you all talk and say. But as you say i am, i am anonymous. I don't roleplay either, so "ripping to shreds" won't be easy. Now, I speak to anyone the way I wish, phoenix, I don't believe any leader is any less or more powerful. Killing is not an option, it will only turn things worse if you don't think of the concenquences, waiting for a threat, is a way to make your first move, if you don't have a mind. Whoever told you any such advice is not a smart person, apparently. Apparently someone hasen't learned anything today, Flame is choosing weather to be good or evil, none can persuade her. And if you are daring her, why say you can roleplay? hun, I think it's time someone taught you some manners! ~cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ Gah! *Facepalms* guys, when did THIS resolve anything?! Firstly, anonymous needs to learn how to talk to a leader with respect and disipline, enemy or not, and secondly, I'm not going against anyone, but I wanted to say that I don't understand how changing the leaders will do anything. Things will go on as normal, as long as this new leader isn't Ravenheart (INSANE THINGY! TAKE COVER!). And if you're asking for my opinion on how to fight smart, I would say lie in wait, as killing on sight can be brash and dangerous to the attacker as it is to the target. Thank you for your time. *Salutes* ~Auraphoenix ( ıммσятαʟ αυяαρнσεпıх)ɔʟ) (talk) 22:05, September 30, 2013 (UTC))